Simon Barret
Simon Barrett is a presenter on Revelation TV. He is among the most notable presenter, as he is seemingly completely oblivious to pranks and had the most pranked Revelation TV Show of all time, Behind the Headlines. From April 2015 until it stopped airing in September 2015, there was not one show that was not bombarded with prank emails. Simon has a weird method of reading, although contrary to popular belief does not have dyslexia. He reads each word as if it were the last word of the sentence. Notable Pranks Simon Barrett is perhaps most important in the re-emergence of Revelation TV pranks in 2015. His show Behind the Headlines was pranked by Gapehorner, in which a prank email with the lyrics to XTC's Making Plans for Nigel was sent in. The show's topic was Israeli football and the fact that FIFA were voting on whether or not to ban Israel from international football. As an avid pro-Israel supporter, Barrett was fuming and made it the topic of the week. In this show he read out nearly every email, making it easy to get through. Simon Barrett is frequently pranked now on the current show he presents, R-Mornings on a Thursday. Another famous prank that Barrett fell for was a prank sent in by Gapehorner in which it talked of Hank Hill, head of "US Department of Dangerous Threats" and the mastermind behind Operation Strickland Propane, a mission to end ISIS propane gas warfare. This was in fact the rough plot and characters to the cartoon King of the Hill. This prank received wide media coverage, especially on sites like Buzzfeed and The Mirror Online. Although it only has a few thousand views on Gapehorner's channel, it has racked up a fair few hundred thousand on other websites. The particular episode of Behind the Headlines in which this was read out was notable as it featured the most prank emails read out, with 15 of the 16 emails read out being pranks. Only once has Simon realised an email was a prank, when an email speaking of a dangerous drug called Dankmeme flooding the streets of London was sent in. Simon was quite happy reading out the email but stopped and cut to a video halfway through, presumably by being told by the behind-the-scenes staff who realised. History and political views Born on December 5th, 1974, Barrett grew up in the UK. He is a neoconservative. He was previously an advisor to the politician and British Army Colonel Patrick Mercer before setting up several campaigns that promoted confrontation with Iran. He is a very large supporter of Israel and nearly every thing he says is dedicated to the country in some way. Barrett has had a weird, slightly shady and not very clear past. He was the leader of several political groups and did a lot as an outspoken supporter of Israel. For this, many either love or hate Simon. He was involved with seemingly hundreds of organisations involved with the Middle East including but not limited to BICOM, ICAT, SARM, Terror Aware, IMIA and Realite EU before joining Revelation TV. Original Revelation Victim He is one of the classic presenters and is often seen in pranks as far back as 2010, like The Beatles prank by Raepmykipz and The Rock Lobster prank by an unknown uploader, later re-uploaded as an archive to Gapehorner's channel. He was one of the first to fall for pranks, and in the 5 year period when only a few were made, nearly all were read out by Barrett. Clothing and notable features Simon usually wears some form of polo shirt. He speaks in a strange way when reading and usually leans to the left when reading emails. He has lost a lot of hair during 2015, presumably due to the stress of constant pranks. Personal Life Barrett was born in the UK and is believed to live near Surbinton, where he presents Revelation TV Programs. He has an unknown wife and many members of Pro-Israel groups attended his wedding party.